1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically foldable door mirror for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrically foldable door mirror, whose mirror body is adapted to stop automatically at a normal position or a folded position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, door mirrors of a motor vehicle protrude sideways from the vehicle body more than fender mirrors. Therefore, when a motor vehicle equipped with door mirrors enters a garage or a three-dimensional car park, the door mirrors may hinder its smooth entering or damage the side wall of the garage or the equipment of the car park. To avoid such problems, some door mirrors are folded forward or backward within the outermost line of the vehicle body.
In conventional foldable door mirrors, the vehicle driver has to get out of the vehicle each time he folds them or return them to their normal positions. To prevent such a trouble, some door mirrors are provided, the mirror body of which contains an electric motor and gears, and can be electrically turned by remote control from inside the motor vehicle. In these door mirrors, however, means for automatically stopping the mirror body at a limit of turning by actuating a limit switch, etc. is complicated and expensive.